The Chosen Twins
by Fanpires101
Summary: Stella McVeigh not popular still living a good life at the HoN.Neferet kicks her out of her room and make for the special Zoey Redbird.What happens when Stella stripped of everything she’s ever had so Zoey can live happily? during Marked, betta summary in
1. Marked as a vampire, what a day

**A/N- BETTER SUMMARY**

Stella McVeigh, wasn't popular, but she was still living a good life at the House of Night. But then Neferet kicks her out of her room and make for the "special" Zoey Redbird. What happens when Stella's stripped of everything she's ever had so Zoey can live the cushy life? What happens when she meets up with old friends before she was marked? And what will happen when Zoey and Stella mistakenly become friends and find out their destiny? Takes place during Marked.

1-Marked As A Vampire…Yeah I Know, What A Day

Ok, imagine yourself asleep in the middle of a horrific nightmare about vampires.

Suddenly, you have the urge to pee. So, you wake up (although once I did wet the

bed…) to go to the bathroom. It's totally pitch black, and you're still seeing after images

of a vampire drinking your blood. You stumble your way to the bathroom when you

accidently step on your cat's tail. She yelps, you get scared half to death and scream too.

Finally, you reach the bathroom. You turn on the lights….and there is a man in your

bathtub (full dressed, just "sleeping" in your bathtub).

Now, you scream at the top of your lungs and actually wet your pants. Not good

when you're just in shorts and it is that time of the month…

ANYWAY, you are still screaming and the man actually wakes up. Now you are

screaming even louder and watch horrified as the man stands up. Then you see the blue

crescent on his forehead and the sapphire-blue tattoos outlining his face. Ok, so now he's

not a man, he's actually a vampire! And then you faint.

Now just _imagine_ all that.

You are probably thinking:

"Psh, yea right. Vampires, blue crescent, whatever."

Well, in my world, vampires exist. In my world, we humans realize vampires

exist with us in our society. And in my world, all this actually happened. To whom?

That's right, yours truly:

Me.


	2. Me and my friends

2-Me And My Friends

My name is Stella McVeigh. I was a normal teenager, but now I'm a vampire. I

was marked as one only two days ago. Now, I room with Stevie Rae. She is so sweet,

with her southern accent. And her friends are so nice: Shaunee, Erin, and Damien.

Shaunee and Erin are twins, although they are not blood related. They are kind of,

psychically linked, if that is even possible. And Damien…well….he's sort of…gay.

Yup, that's right, he's gay. I know what you're thinking:

"Ha-ha! That dude likes other dudes! He's such a loser, why don't you even

hang out with him?"

And I know some of you are thinking worse things than that. Well, stop thinking

that stuff. Damien is really nice and smart. He has a huge sense of vocabulary. The

Twins always make fun of him for that….the point is, he's really cool. Sure he likes to

go shopping and is a little girlie at times, but still.

"Stella! C'mon, you're taking _forever_ in there!" Stevie Rae complains while

knocking on the bathroom door.

"Jeesh Stevie Rae, calm down. Can't a girl get ready?"

I finish pulling on my pants, pull my hair in a pony tail, clip back my side-bangs,

and walk out.

"_Finally_! I've been holding it in fer so long!" and with that, Stevie Rae runs into

the bathroom.

I'm still laughing when she comes out.

"What? I don't think anything is that funny that ya'll should be laughing like

that," She complains, all in a pout and everything.

She wore her brown cow-boy boots, a denim skirt, a black shirt, and, to top it off,

a cow-boy hat.

She looks like a 6th grader. We're a "freshmen" in high school. Here at the

House of Night, we're in our first year of vampire school.

"Nothing, nothing. Are we still in for the movie with the Twins and Damien?"

"Yep. They're already waiting. C'mon, let's go!" She grabs my arm and drags

me to the "lobby" of the girl's dorm.

We find Shaunee, Erin, and Damien all ready with the salt-less, butter-less

popcorn and diet sodas. Ok, we are not true vampires yet, we are still vampire fledglings.

Our bodies undergo a change, changing us into real vampires. Certain stuff, like junk

food, can make your body reject the change. When that happens, your body bleeds from

inside out and then…well, you are not coming back.

"Hey Shaunee, Hey Erin, hey Damien. What's up?" I greet them.

"Well, the queen is off her throne. Welcome!" Damien stands up from watching

a re-run of _American Idol_.

He gives me hug.

"Throne?" Shaunee asks.

"What thrown?" Erin repeats.

"Oh, is it covered in diamonds-"

"and rubies-"

"and gold?"

"is the king cute?"

All three of us are laughing at the Twins.

"What?" they ask in chorus.

"The 'Throne' is figurative language for the toilet," Damien explains.

"Right. We so-"

"Knew that." They both agree.

We all laugh and pick a movie to watch when Aphrodite walks in. Aphrodite is

your classic blonde, popular, snobby teenage girl, except way worse.

"Stella Mc-twerp?" she calls out in her snobby voice.

"Yes Aphrodite? Is there something you want to say to me?" I ask in an equally

obnoxious tone.

"Neferet would like to see you immediately."

And with that she left. Neferet is the "principal" of the school. To us, she's our

high priestess. Aphrodite is the chosen high priestess in training. Neferet usually never

wants to talk to me.

"Neferet wants to talk to _you_?" Shaunee asks.

"Yes. What's the supposed to mean?" I reply.

"Nothing. What'd you do?"

"I don't know!" I stand up, put on my shoes, and walk out.


	3. Kicked Out

3-Kicked Out

"Hello Stella. How is your day so far?" Neferet asks me in her really sweet tone.

"Everything is fine."

"I just got a call that a new fledgling has been marked: Zoey Redbird. She is to

be rooming with Stevie Rae."

"W-what? But I'm rooming with Stevie Rae!" I protest.

"You are _not_ to disobey me," she orders, her eyes narrowing to cat-like slits.

Her sweet tone is gone.

"O-ok." I stammer.

"Now, you are to room in the south wing at the very end. The staff has already

begun to move your stuff. You may leave."

I start to walk out.

"Oh, and one more thing."

I turn to face her.

"You are not to talk to Zoey. Since she is to be friends with Stevie Rae, you are

not to talk to any of your friends. Zoey will arrive later today. I suggest you go end your

friendships."

I nod, and I run out.

Tears streaming down my face, I run into the lobby, past my friend's stunned

expressions, and into my old dorm. All of my stuff are already moved out except for a

few more things. I curl up on Zoey's future bed and cry.


	4. Saying Goodbye to Stevie Rae

4-Saying Goodbye to Stevie Rae

"Stella, what's wrong hun?" A voice says from behind the door.

It's Stevie Rae. I can't bear to talk to her right now, but I'll have to sooner or

later.

"You can come in I guess," I mumble, my throat thick with tears.

"Stella, what's wrong?" she asks again, this time opening the door and coming.

As soon as she steps in, she gasps as she sees all my stuff is gone.

"W-what happened?" she asks.

I sit up, my hair sticking to my face, for I took out my pony-tail.

"They took all my stuff," I sob.

She rushes over to me and hugs me, stroking my hair, telling me everything is ok.

"Shh, it's ok. Now, why do you suppose they did that?"

I break down some more, crying hysterically.

How could Neferet do this to me? Why did she pick _me_ to move out instead of

someone else?

I tried to steady myself as I explain.

"New girl is coming…Zoey Redbird…and Neferet…she kicked me out….so

Zoey can come and move in," I sob.

Two vampires whom I do not recognize walk in and take the rest of my stuff.

Now we both break down. Oh, I can't bear to see her cry like this!

"It's ok Stella. We can still talk. Where you staying?"

"In-" but something clutches my throat and punches me in my gut, cutting me off.

No silly, not literally. It was feeling, but more…

"Yeah, in…?" Stevie Rae probes me.

"I don't know yet. But there's something I have to tell you…listen, I don't mean

it-"

"Hold that thought. Do you ya'll mind giving us girls some privacy?" she tells

the two guys.

One really hot guy smiles at me, then leaves.

"Ok, continue."

"Well, I can't….I can't ever talk to you guys once the new girl comes. And you

guys can never talk to me either," is what I _wanted_ to say.

But, of course, that feeling over-powers me.

"Ok, um…"

"What Stella?!"

"Oh Nyx, please don't have her make me do this," I whisper.

_There will be a time, but not now. One day you and she will rise up and conquer, _

_but not now. Do what you must for now, and I will help you and your friends._

Oh. My. Nyx. She just spoke to me. Who is Nyx? Nyx is our Goddess. Just like

you may worship God or whomever you worship, we vampires worship Nyx.

I took a deep breath and looked Stevie Rae in the eye. Oh Nyx, this is going to

kill me!

"Stevie Rae…I…I was asked if I wanted to move out."

Tears were flowing freely out now.

"What do you mean?" She whispers, tears streaming down her face.

Oh Nyx, help me!

"I volunteered to move out for Zoey."

"W-why? Aren't we friends?" She stammers.

I grasp her hands.

"Listen, Stevie Rae…I would love to tell you everything, but I can't. You are a

good person and a loving and caring friend. I think that you will do great helping Zoey.

Please don't be mad at her, be mad at me. You'll always be my best friend Stevie Rae.

Say good-bye to the others for me."

I stand up, leave Stevie Rae there, and walk out the door to my new room.


	5. New Tattoos, New Hair

5-New Tattoos, New Hair

I walk into my new room. It's so big. It feels so empty without Stevie Rae

occupying the other side of the room. I look around. Everything is where it should be:

my Green Day posters up, my Linkin Park posters up, and a whole bunch of other

posters. My Picture of my family, my brush, my necklace…my eyes lingers on the

necklace. That is a friendship necklace that Stevie Rae gave to me. It has a picture of

Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Stevie Rae, and me, all in a group shot.

I walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the picture. My long, pin-straight

black hair is sticking to my tear-stricken face. My eyes all read and puffy…and my

tattoos…_grew_. I don't know how to describe it. There are more of them outlining my

face and…the back of my neck? I lift my hair and turn around.

"Oh my Nyx," I whisper to myself as I stare at the tattoos on my neck.

_You and she are alike in so many ways. Try to find a way to talk to her. You are _

_my daughter, and I give you freedom._

Nyx.

I walk over to my bed and sit down. Kitty jumps up on my lap. Kitty is…that's

right, you guessed it, my kitten! She has fur whiter than snow, which never seems to get

dirty, and the bluest eyes, bluer that the sky and bluer than the ocean. He fur is softer

than a baby's butt.

I stroke her soft fur as she snuggles and buries her head into my stomach.

"Hey there little Kitty. How's everything?"

She meows and looks over across the room.

"I'm sorry honey, but Stevie Rae and her cat aren't here with us anymore.

We…moved."

She jumps off my lap and onto my dresser. She picks up my necklace and comes

back to me, dropping it on my lap.

"Meow," she says, looking into my eyes, as if she knows what has happened.

I pick up the necklace and stroke her fur some more.

"Thanks girl. You always know how to cheer me up."

I kiss her head and look around my room. Scissors, perfect. No, I am _NOT_ going

to cut myself. Instead, I'm cutting my hair. I grab the scissors and walk into the

bathroom.

By the time I'm done I have a perfect pixy cut. It looks very cute, outlining my

face and defining my almost-black eyes. I look at my clothes. I'm going for a total

make-over. This is going to be fun. I grab special vampire congealer that covers the

tattoos. You only where it when you go out. I check my watch: 6:00 am. I should really

get to bed. We vampires are nocturnal. Duh!

"Kitty, you coming?"

She meows and plops her little self on my bed.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few."

I grab my car keys (I'm 16 and can drive), my pocketbook, my cell phone, my

special vampire sunglasses, and I head out the door.


	6. Running Into Old Friends

6-Running into Old Friends

I park in the lot to the Broken Arrow Mall. After all, I do live in Broken Arrow,

Oklahoma. But, I did used to live in Arizona, but the closest House of Night is here in

Broken Arrow.

I close my door and walk up to the mall when I see them: my old friends from

school. There's Kiki, and Laura, and Georgia, and Jessica, and Max, and John, and Kyle,

and my ex-boyfriend Dan, and my most recent ex-boyfriend, Michael. Oh no, Jessica?

And Laura? And Max and Kyle? Since when did my friends start hanging out with _them_?

Probably since I got marked. Will they notice me…..nah, probably not. I have lost a few

pounds, what with the anti-junk food and all, and with my new hairstyle…no way they

can recognize me.

I grab my Starbucks coffee and walk into the mall when a hand grabs my wrist.

Of course, they notice me. The person spins me around and I'm face to face with…Mike.

of course. Out of the whole crowd, Mike had to be the one to grab my arm.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asks me.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to stay cool.

Oh my Nyx, he looks so cute with his dimples and shaggy brown hair and six

pack and bulging muscles…delicious.

"Stella? Is that you?"

"Stella…?"

"Stella McVeigh."

"Maybe. Who are you?"

"Stella, stop it. It's Mike, your boyfriend before you went missing. Do you

remember me?"

Missing? Right, I was changed in the middle of the night and I left to the House

of Night in the middle of the night.

"Right, Mike. I remember you. Oh my N…gosh, Mike!" As I say this I wrap my

arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Stella. What's been going on baby? Things have been going slow. My

love life has been a mess since you left. Hey, where've you been staying?"

"Where have I been staying? Oh, with my grandparents. I bumped into them and

they brought me home…wait a sec, this is Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. How'd you get

from New York to here? Heck, how did all of-" I yawn "-you guys get here?"

"We're all on vacation."

"Really?" Wow I'm exhausted. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Um, it's only…8:00 in the morning."

"_Only_?!?"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to do my shopping and then get home."

"Mind if I help you shop?"

I know it's not a good idea, but I haven't seen him in forever and I will probably

never see him ever again.

"Sure."


	7. Shopping With Mike…This Should Be Fun

7-Shopping With Mike…This Should Be Fun

We walk to many different stores, me buying everything I liked.

"Why are you buying all this stuff?"

"I'm changing my look," I reply as I browse through a stack of _True Religion_

pants.

I pulled out a random pair.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"They look good."

"Hmm, maybe I should try them on."

"I'll help you."

I look at him and smile a sweet, sexy smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Wait by the dressing rooms."

I leave him there and walk to the dressing rooms. I was thinking of ditching him,

but then I look back and see his cute, goofy, smile and I just melt.

I quickly change into the pants, decide they are a must-have, I slip my sweatpants

back on, and walk out. Mike is standing there flirting with another girl. And he wonders

why I didn't keep in touch with him.

"Hey Mike," I say.

"Oh, hey Stella."

The girl looks at me…she's wearing the same sunglasses that they sell at the

House of Night. Hmm…

"Ok, well, good- bye Mike. Maybe I'll see you around Stella?" The girl asks me.

"Sure, maybe we will bump into each other again. You never know."

She smiles at me, I return the smile, and I turn to Mike.

"Hey baby, what wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, you look so damn hot with that new hair cut I just want to take you in my

bed right now."

"Oh, you have no idea how that will never happen."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Theres someone else?"

"No-"

But he glues his lips to mine.


	8. Hi Everyone

8-Hi Everyone

I break away.

"Stop it Mike. There is no one. Oh gosh, look at it outside."

"Hmm? Oh, wow, the sun is really shining. Isn't it pretty?"

But I'm already walking down the hallway with everything already paid for.

_It is so late, I'm going to get caught, and the sun is freaking blazing a million _

_watts out there,_ I complain to myself.

Yes, these may be special vamp glasses, but still. The sun still hurts.

I storm out into the sun. Where it hits, it stings. Why did I have to cut my hair

short without thinking it through? Oh well. In about a week it'll be shoulder length

already. As a vampire, our hair grows extra fast. Yea, I gotta shave often. Sorry, I

know, TO MUCH INFO.

I put everything in the trunk and go to climb in when I see Mike already sitting in

there with everyone crowded around. Great.

"Oh my gosh, Stella!" Kiki cries and hugs me.

"Uh, hi Kiki. Listen, I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I really have to get back to

the Ho- I mean to Granny."

Shit, it's already 9:30am. I am so missing school tomorrow….or tonight…

"But you just got back!"

I ignore her and climb into my car. The sun is getting really unbearable. I am so

going to start peeling tomorrow.

"Mike, please get out of my car."

"But Stella, come on, I missed you!"

"And I missed you. Now please get out!"

"Aw, can I at least get a kiss good-bye?"

"Fine."


	9. Kiss and Discovery

9-We Kiss, He Finds Out, And I'm Labeled As A Freak

Whoa, that was way more than a kiss. As soon as my lip hits his he pulls me in

closer and clutches my…chest. Yea, wow. He has never done that. I set my restrictions.

But, that just sent me off. I grab his hand and pull it away, but I make the kiss more

intense.

We come closer and closer into full make-out mode. He grabs my neck, slides

down, and that's when I hear the scream from Laura.

"She-she's one of _them!_" She shrieks.

Damn her. The passenger door flies open and Mike is hauled away by Kyle.

"Get away from him you blood-sucking monster!"

Not everyone like vampires. Actually, mostly everyone hates vampires.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want it to get that bad. And, for the record, we are _not_ blood

sucking monsters," I reply to his statement.

"Stella? You, you're one of them?" Mike asks me, stunned expression all over

his perfect face.

"Yup, I am. Now, if you guys don't get out of my way I'll happily suck the life

out of every one of you. I'll even invite a few friends."

That really scared them. The girls were squealing and ran off, the guys trying to

haul Mike away from me.

"No, Stella, I don't care. I still love you!"


	10. Girl From The Mall And Driving Home

10-The Girl From The Mall And Driving Home

Once they were gone, the girl from the mall climbed in.

"Hi, " she greets me.

"Uh, hi?" I reply.

"Old boyfriend problems?"

"Yup." Wow I feel incredibly relaxed, like I can express my life's secrets to her.

"Mhmm. You?"

"Yup."

"So, how are your ex-boyfriend problems?"

"Well, my old boyfriend, Heath, saw me get marked in school."

"No way, you were marked in school?"

I start the car and start driving home.

"Yup. He's still convinced we're meant to be and he won't stop texting me."

I laugh at this.

"I know what you mean. When Mike and I were dating, he would text me 24/7."

We both giggle.

"So, how were you marked?"

So, I tell her my story.

"Wow, what a night that must have been for you."

"Yea, it was pretty out there."

"Oh, I'm Zoey by the way, Zoey Redbird."

I slam the breaks.


	11. Zoey Redbird

11-Zoey Redbird

"Hey, are you ok Stella?" she asks me.

"Huh? Uh, yea. Oh, look, we're here."

I climb out and Zoey follows me.

"Here, let me help you."

I do need help. Will Neferet find out? No, it's already 10:00 in the morning.

"Um, thanks Zoey. So, how long have you been staying here so far?"

"This is my first day here."

"Really? I've only been here two months. I'm pretty new here myself."

"Get out."

"Have you met Stevie Rae?"

"Yea. She's so happy and peppy and very sweet. Do you know her?"

"Like friends with her?"

"Mhmm. She didn't mention you."

That. Fucking (I'm sorry, I'm not one to curse). _Hurt_.

"Oh, well, I know her from, like, in the halls."

Surely she must remember me. It was only today that I moved out. Unless…

"Hey, want to stop by my dorm for a sec?" I ask her.

"Sure. But can I visit tomorrow morning? I mean, night? I mean, our morning?"

We both giggle.

"Totally. Good night."

"Night!" there was a ping sound. Zoey takes out her cell phone.

"Well, what do you know: Heath texted me asking if he wants to hang out today."

We both laugh and go our separate ways.


	12. Morning yup, im going to school

12-Morning…Yup I'm Going To School

My alarm clock rings.

"Oh, come _on_. I barely got any sleep. Stevie Rae, I'm sleeping in," I mumble to

myself.

"Meow," I hear Kitty say.

She nudges me in the noses and licks me.

"Hey girl, stop it."

Ok, no way, I'm falling back asleep. Strange. Usually I hear Stevie Rae's music

by now…and then all of yesterday's events played in my head.

"Oh, right, I'm rooming by myself."

Kitty licks my hand.

"And you too Kitty."

She meows and jumps off my bed and scampers off out my door. _Ping!_ Oh, my

phone. I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser where I left my phone earlier today.

Wow, 50 new messages…all from Mike, Kiki, and Kyle (45 of them from Mike).

Basically, all he's saying is that he still loves me and wants to get together sometime

tomorrow.

This is what he sent me:

_Come on baby. I missed u. now I finally found u. I don't car dat u r a vamp. I _

_still luv u! listen, I relly wanna hang sum time tomorrow. Is there any way we can? _

I texted him back:

_Can't hang. Nocturnal, remember? Plus, I'm vamp. Ttyl._

I grab some of the clothes I bought and went into the bathroom. Taking a

morning shower always makes me feel good (well, technically night….my morning, your

night).


	13. Meeting up with everyone

13-Meeting Up With Everyone

I slip on my _True Religion_ pants, a black shirt, an Ed Hardy sweatshirt, and my

black Uggs on. I neaten my bed and walk out the door.

I walk down the hallway to the lobby. I walk in and find….Stevie Rae, Shaunee,

and Erin all laughing together with Zoey. It hurts, you know? Do I dare walk up too

them? Something soft brushes my ankle. I look down. It's Kitty with Stevie Rae's cat.

Both look up to me, and then they scamper off to Stevie Rae.

"No, Kitty!" I hiss after her.

I follow her and wind up bumping into Stevie Rae herself.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asks me as I grab Kitty.

"Yea, I'm fine. Kitty just ran away. Bad Kitty, I told you to stay," I scold her,

trying to not make eye contact with Stevie Rae.

I could hear both Shaunee and Erin whispering to each other. I look up and see

Stevie Rae's hurt expression. I turn away and face Zoey.

"Oh, hey Stella. Here, let me introduce you to my friends: Stevie Rae, Shaunee,

and Erin," She beams at me.

All of their expressions are unwelcoming.

_Oh no, what if Neferet finds out?_

"Uh, hi guys. I, um, have to go. Bye." And I leave them.


	14. Bumping Into A Fledgling

14-Bumping Into A Fledgling

I quickly walk down the hallway towards the dining room.

"Me-ow!" Kitty screeches.

She jumps out of my arms and trots away.

"Jeez, someone's a little cranky today," I mumble to myself.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you wandering around before breakfast hours?" a

voice asks from behind.

I spin around. It's the guy who was moving my furniture yesterday, the one that

smiled at me.

"What's a guy like you picking on a girl like me for wandering around before

breakfast hours?" I counter.

"You know, the type of guy who makes sure nobody gets in trouble."

"What, like a superhero?"

"More like a super vampire."

"Ha-ha, you are _so_ funny." I smile at him.

He returns it.

"And what might your name be?" he asks me.

"Depends. If I tell you, will you turn me in to the cops?"

"Ha-ha, a contraire. What evil crime have you committed?"

"Other than walking, I don't know."

"Than I shall not turn you in. Your name?"

"Stella. And you?"

"Trevor. I'm in my second year here. You?"

"First."

"Nice."

The bell rings, signaling breakfast.

"May I escort you to breakfast Stella?" He asks.

"Sure, if you want." And with that, we walk towards the Dining Hall.


End file.
